1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in semiconductor device having a semiconductor element and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
WO 01/63991 A1 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor element which would conventionally be mounted on a wiring board is accommodated in the wiring board. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.